I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medication delivery systems and, in particular, to an organized system for the safe delivery of various selected medications to a patient having an intravenous (IV) line in place.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Several previously known medication administration systems are designed to deliver a selected medication intravenously to a patient. In one such system, the medication is contained in a syringe which is attached directly to a needle. The needle is inserted directly into the vein of the patient and the medication is delivered through a bore in the needle.
In patients who are receiving nourishment and/or fluids intravenously, several additional previously known delivery systems have been employed. In these systems an IV line connects the source of fluids to a needle which is inserted into the vein of the patient. The fluids drain by gravity into the patient's circulatory system.
In one administration system for use with such an IV line, medication is injected directly into the source of IV fluid. Medications given in this manner must be compatible with the IV fluid itself, and with other medications previously injected into the source of IV fluids.
Another delivery system, known as intravenous piggyback (IVPB), is used when relatively large volumes of medication are to be added to IV fluids. In this system, a bag or bottle containing the selected medication is arranged to drip gradually into a side port of the IV line, forced by gravity.
Yet another IV administration system employs a valve or stop cock disposed in the IV line intermediate the source of IV fluids and the patient. By connecting a source of medication to the inlet of the valve, the medication can be delivered to the patient by opening the valve.
Each of the above described delivery systems has certain disadvantages. Systems employing needles which are injected into the patient or into the IV fluid directly, involve a risk that the user could accidentally puncture the patient or him or herself if the needle is not carefully handled. Moreover, syringes and needles in combination are susceptible to theft and potential misuse.
More importantly, often times more than one medication must be administered to a patient. This is especially true in the case of an anesthesiologist who is preparing a patient for surgery. In addition, precise control of the blood levels of a given medication depend on the administration of a precise amount at a precise time. The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages.